Melchizedek
Personality and Behavior Melchizedek is one of kindness and observation, understanding and wisdom. Melchizedek has a unique ability, not often found in sergals. He was one of magic, but not just any magic, he was one of nature magic. With this he can make grow of die any plant or animal, though killing if far from his desire. Strength and Weakness Melchizedek's greatest strength is his ability of understanding, knowing how to help one in need, an how to speak with them. On there hand, he will at times, put his own life on the line only to feed a poor man on the streets. While this seems like a noble trait, it often ends him in less than comfortable positions. Backstory Melchizedek was born to a family of horsed sergals, (not a common thing for sergal mind you), who, unlike some of their more brutish kin, were farmers. Where as most sergals only eat hogs and buffalo, Melchizedek and his family found that things like corn and carrots make a better stew with the steak. But farming was not all to easily done, particular for those that are not build for the work, and so, every year during planting and harvest, they prayed to Kasdall that it would all go well and the crops would grow strong, and so they did. One year there cam a famine, and the crops would not grow so much as a foot above the soil without wilting. Being farmers as they were, they never really hunted much, nor did they need to before then. But, Melchizedek himself was not much of a hunter, for he had only gone on expeditions with his two older brothers without taking any kill for himself. In other words, he was of no use for hunting. And so, Melchizedek instead went to his family's library, where he looked for the causes of famine, how to prevent them, and what to do in one such as this. What he found discouraged him, for it was only a cure that magic could bring. Regardless however, he did not relent his prayer to Kasdall for a good year, no matter how he was told it was useless. He tried all could to help the crops grow, blessing each one in Kasdall's name. Without supper one night, they went to bed, hopping for another day. In his sleep however, Melchizedek saw these images of heavy corn stalks with fields of thick barley, and fat cattle grazing near by. This was a rather odd dream, but perhaps it was only because of his want for such things. The next morning, he was awakened by his father with a start. The whole family was absolutely joyful, but for what? He was lead outside whereupon he witnessed everything he had seen in his dream the night before. Then, as he gazed upon the scene, he heard a voice, a voice so sweet but strange, a voice that came from everywhere, a voice that called his name. Melchizedek looked about, rather pale, looking for this person, thought to no avail. But out of the silence came to voice again saying, "Thank you Melchizedek, for your trust, for you unyielding pursuit in belief. You, Melchizedek, have my blessing." and with that, all went white. Melchizedek had only a foggy memory of what happened, though he remembered the voice... He arose from his bed, that he seemed to have been carried to, and found that his mother, father, and two brothers were looking at his oddly. Come to find that, after seeing himself in the wash basin, he had strange green markings that adorned his face and horns. In fact, they were recognizable from many books Melchizedek had read on nature's magic... Form thence and many years onward, Melchizedek became will renowned among him sergal kind as a great magic worker who was typically found in the The Deepwoods, and only in the most greenest places. Melchizedek followed closely in the ways of Kasdall, helping as he could, and doing likewise.